Total Drama Talent!
by funpuppy725
Summary: Chris opens a school for 17 lucky teenages who will flight for one million dollars! Friendships will be tested, so will family, love. With there be drama? OF COURSE! Oc open and welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay Hi People of the interwebs. I am FunPuppy725 and this will be my fifth time at a OC story, I used to have two for total drama, one for teen titans, and the last one for glee. But they all got deleted so I am trying again because I love Fanfiction. I do not own Total Drama**

Chris Mclean is at a giant colorful high school. "Hello People! Its me the host with the most!" Chris said as he started to walk.. "Its Time for Total Drama Once Again! This Time it will be here at Rivers School for the Gifted. So if you have a special gift, like Singing, Dancing, Photo stuff, sports, other stuff, or you just a lonely nerd wanting to get out of here come and sign up!" Chris said.

Okay So This is the app.

The APP.

Name:

Hometown:

Nickname:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Age:

Persoality:

Height:

Weight:

Hair style

Hair Corlor:

Eye Color:

Eye Shape:

Regular Clothes:

Sleeping:

Swim Wear:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Family:

Talent:

Bio::

Fav Movie:

Fav Music:

Paired up:

If yes, Then with who? :

What will you do with the money?:

The reason you want to be in?:

Audition Tape:

Anything I missed:


	2. Character List 1

OMG! Awesome Chacters You guys! You Rock. But Some had way to many talents. I only wrote "Talent" Not Talents. It was okay if you gave me 4 talents and they were the same. BUT IF I GOT 24 Talents for one person thats way to much.

Girls!

Lisette Monroe By LuvPeaceCandy

Skyler Bale By CourtneyFan55

Ruby Norman By zombiefear101

Riley Rostello By CartoonCrazy1293

L.B. Reynolds By Markiplier's Fangirl

Fawn DeLaney By Potterpalgirl123

Zia Wilson By Me

Open.

Open.

BOYZ!

Anthony Burton By CommunityFan27

Brian Clarke By SoulfulGinger17

Connor Williams By Potterpalgirl123

Zane Wilson By Me.

Open

Open

Open

Open

Open


	3. Character List 12

Hi Guys Sorry For Not Updating in like 14 days. So Much Stuff Happend. The Klaine Propsel WHICH HE SAID YES! OMG KLAINE IS GETTING MARRIED!, Me and Ever After High Fandom, Me Almost Dying From Crying to get my Tv Back and SCHOOL D:

Okay So I Have Choosen Three Gurls but I need two so I decied To Do What Most Talent Shows Do and Put You Guys Up To Voting The Top Finalists are Jasmine Steele By Charming Crescendo, Serena Jones By lololo9 and Amber Wood . So I will post the voting poll and it will end on Monday so Hurry.

BTW

Corey Walker is in (THE ONLY NEW BOY OC!) Well Bye Guys Pretty Please With Suger On Top VOTE! AND SEND IT THOSE OCS MALES


	4. WELCOME! (LONG OVERDUE!)

I decied not to put James in.

"Hey Guys!" Chris said as the students on the stage were there. "Please Meet All Of Them! Zia, Zane, Lisette, Skylar, Ruby, Riley, L.B, Fawn, Maddie, Serena, Connor, Ariel, Antony, Brian, Corey, Hunter, Marco, and Trey!" Chris said as all of them waved.

"We cannot belivie that, These talented kids are with us! But we do have to tell you guys one thing to tell you the winner of this season will be granted to follow their dreams in the music, sports or other things." Chris said.

"Okay, Now Maggots! Now We Will Show you were talent and what you up against." Chef said as the a sparlking red top hat. "Okay, First Person To Go is Zia and Hunter!" Chris said as A Bright Red haired girl came on the stage, she had icey blue eyes, freckles. She wore a red and white striped shirt, black jeans and tan boots. A Boy With Dark as Night Black wavy hair, dark brown eyes. He wore a red shirt, blue jeans, and red high tops.

Wreckling Ball Started playing. "We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain We jumped never asking why We kissed, I fell under your spell. A love no one could deny" Zia said as she started the song not taking eyes off Hunter.

"Don't you ever say I just walked away, I will always want you ,I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you" Hunter sang as he went closer to Zia.

Zia Took a few steps back and sang "I came in like a wrecking ball I never hit so hard in All I wanted was to break your walls All you ever did was wreck me .Yeah, you, you wreck me!" But Zia and Hunter went closer toghter.

"I put you high up in the sky, And now, you're not coming down, It slowly turned, you let me burn  
And now, we're ashes on the ground" They Both Sang Toghter, making it more tenshed then ever.

"Don't you ever say I just walked away, I will always want you, I can't live a lie, running for my life, I will always want you" Hunter Sang as Zia had tears coming down her eyes.

" I came in like a wrecking ball, I never hit so hard in love, All I wanted was to break your walls, All you ever did was wreck me

We came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, We just closed our eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me" Zia and Hunter sang as they closed there eyes.

"Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me" Zia Sang as she ended the song. And The Crowd started to clap.

"Wow, They must be Exes." Connor said as Zia and Hunter sat down and started to make out. "Nope, Just Two Good Actors." Fawn said to her best friend.

"Okay Next Is L.B Reynolds " Chris said as he pulled out the name out of the hat. L.B wore tons of black makeup, she had med lenght auburn hair. She wore a black shirt that has light gray writing on it, a red elbow-sleeved flannel shirt, white skinny jeans with a black belt, black ankle Converse, three black wrist bands on her left hand and a small watch on her right hand.

"I will be showing My talent of Drawing." L.B Said as she picked up a black pencil. About a Minture She was Done Drawing the outer part of the SMOSH Pack. About six mintures later she was done corling them.

"Nice Job, L.B. Your Pretty Hawt." Hunter said when Zia was listing to Music On Her Iphone. "Sorry, I'm Not A Gwen." L.B Said To a Shock Hunter.

"Okay Riley Rostello, You Go." Chris said as a girl with straight blonde hair, with saphire eyes came on stage she wore baggy almost guy like black jeans that almost fall completely off her left hip. Light blue belt with sparkled spikes on it. Small dark blue tight shirt that exposes her belly and her hips. Black baseball cap and Black sneakers.

Then The Music From The Nutcracker started to play. "No, Playa No The Crappy Music Put Something On That Is Chill. Dog." Riley said as Super Bass started to play.

"This one is for the boys with the boomin' system  
Top down, AC with the coolin' system  
When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
Got stacks on deck like he savin' up" Riley Rapped she then did some awesome dance moves.

"He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship  
When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip  
That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' ho

I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy  
I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly  
I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie  
You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh

Yes I did, yes I did  
Somebody please tell him who the eff I is  
I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up  
Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up" Riley Rapped as Everybody looked very scared.

" Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  
Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom bass?

He got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom bass  
Yeah that's that super bass

Boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass" Riley Couinted to Rap while Hunter wasnt keeping his eyes on her face.

"That Enough! Riley We only have an hour. But THAT WAS OFF THE CHAIN!" Chef said as Riley Went to back her seat with a smile.

"Skyler Bale, You Up." Chris said as a girl with black hair and purple sterks pulled into a ponytail went up to the stage. She wore a white longsleeved shirt, purple jeanvest, green shorts, and purple sneakers.

Then 1D Best Song Ever Started To Play.

"Maybe it's the way he walked

You know, I know, you know I'll remember you  
I know, you know, I know you'll remember me  
You know, I know, you know I'll remember you  
I know, you know, I hope you'll remember how we danced  
How we danced  
(One, two, one, two, three)

How we danced all night  
To the best song ever  
We knew every line  
Now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know  
That I won't forget her  
'Cos we danced all night to  
The best song ever" Skyler Sang. Everybody cheered for Skylar as she bowed.

The Autdtions went on and the more everybody got worried.

"Okay Lets Name Teams! Ariel, Hunter, Riley, Lisette, Fawn, Connor, Trey, Skylar, and Zane. You Guys Will Be known as the Songful Souls!" Chris said as a Black Flag with a yellow music note (Steeler's Colors) was handed to A Bowlhead kid wearing Chruch Clothing (Trey)

"L.B, Ruby, Zia, Maddie,Brain,Corey, Marco, Antony, and Serena. You Guys will be known as Awesome Artists!" Chris said as a Red Flag with a blue paint brush was handed to L.B.

"Chef Will Show The Songful Souls to their meeting area, while the Awesome Artists talk here about their first changelle which will be making a movie." Chris said as Chef took the Songful Souls to their meeting area. And Then Chris lefted

"Okay So, What Kind Of Movie should we make?" L.B said taking lead and while putting her auburn hair in a ponytail.

"Well, I was thinking action. We could like make it about a Art's theif, and L.B you could draw the famous pictures. Brain you could make a song for the backround while the singers could sing it. Then Antony you can help L.B. Marco since you know all the tech stuff you can film it. I can maybe be main star, while Corey is second in command. Maddie and Serena can be people who handle the fashion stuff." Zia said.

"That Sounds Awesome!" Everybody said. "And The Name will be Agent Luna, One Piece Of Art a A Time." Maddie said. "That is Great! Now Move People." Brain said as everybody went to get what they needed.

(Songful Souls)

"Wait, We should do a movie about love." Fawn and Connor said followed by a JINX!. "That sounds cool, And I guess Hunter and Ariel Could be the couple." Zane Said.

Fawn Rasied her eyebrow.

(Confessional)

Zia: "I Think That Hunter Won't Cheat On Me since Zane is on his team. Wait Is Ariel and Hunter too close?"

Zane: "I am Not Looking Out for Zia."

Fawn. "Is Hunter Cheating on Zia with Ariel. Me and Connor are up to this.

Ariel and Hunter: "Oh, Zia? Yeah We're only dating since my grades went down and she is really smart." Hunter said while Ariel and him were cuddling. "And I am a cheerleader and her best friend we are the best Couple I think." Ariel said as they started making out.

(End Of Confessionals)

(Awesome Artists)

"Agent Luna, This is your only chance here. Ethier Tell us Where Mona Lisa is or we will kill you." Brain said doing a thick accent and wearing all black, Antony had Zia in a chock hold and wearing all black so was Maddie who had a gun to her head.

"Never, Zack! I will Never Tell you. Sorry Berry." Zia said as she kicked Antony in the month When she went to Maddie, Maddie started to Cry.

"CUT!" Marco said angey at Maddie. "Im Sorry! I though she was ggonna hhurt me." Maddie said as she coutined to cry. "Maddie, We have done this scence over ten times. Serna and Maddie switch places." Marco said.

"And That It! We are finsh filming. Great Jobs Guys!" Marco said as he grabbed his carma and went to edit the flim.

(Songful Souls)

"Travis You Know you love me, Just tell me you love me." Ariel said talking to Hunter, She was wearing a white lacey dress, a red rose was in her amazing blonde hair and she wore white hears. "Delia, I love you, but we can never be." Hunter said turning back from Ariel.

"Why, Travis! Because I'm your soon to be stepmother or because you are prince and I'm just a present. Well Let Me Tell You I will forever love you." Ariel said as the two shared a deep kiss.

"And Cut!" Zane said as he fixed his aubrun brown hair. "Umm, Ariel Hunter the kiss scence is over you can stop kissing." Connor said taking the video stuff down but the too stopped kissing. "Connor can you stay here with me, Im gonna tape Ariel and Hunter Cheating on Zia." Fawn said as Connor stayed with her.

Fawn started to tape the two. When the two stopped kissing Ariel said. "Man, Poor Zia she is smart but so dumb." Hunter smirked and gave her a kiss on a cheek. "Zia is too dumb, babe, she will never know about us, I promise."Hunter said as then he saw Fawn.

"What do you got there Fawn?" Hunter asked. "Nothing!" Fawn said as she and Connor lefted the room.

"That Guy is Such a Jerk!" Fawn said. "Let's make a promise, if the next double vote of we get rid of Hunter and Ariel." Connor said. "Deal." Fawn said as the pair shook hands.

(One Hour Later)

Chris and Chef were haing trouble chossing who to vote for. "Well In Songful Songs Tragic Love you see what actully happens with love!" Chris said. "Well Chris, I have seen a movie with my wife about a Prince who falls for his father's soon to be wife." Chef said.

Blaineley came into the room. "Let's Face it, Both those movies were okay but I have to adamit, that the Songful Souls movie was unrealistic and it was just a way for Ariel and Hunter too kiss." Blaineley said.

"Okay for the Awesome Artists win!" Chris said as he lefted the room and told the teams.

The Teams Decide watch a movie together. Unknowing to them that Chris put on the video Fawn took. Zia and Hunter were cuddle together while Hunter was holding Ariel's Hand.

**YOU CAN CHOOSE WHO GOES HOME!**


End file.
